Interval 05 - Provocation - Snake Fist
'Interval 05 - Provocation - Snake Fist '''is the third and Final part of Interval 05 after Becket has discovered the Nurse's Office of the Elementary School. It is nothing more than a disguised Elevator to the Secret Underground Facility to find Snake Fist in order to end thie nightmare. This level features the return of the Replica Assassins as they introduce themselves by ripping off Snake Fist 's head. This is also marks the final appearance to the Armacham Forces after Colonel Vanek was killed after his struggle with Michael Becket. The Replica forces made their return as the primary enemy faction shortly after the ATC's disappearance. Walkthrough Intel: 7 Reflex Injector: 1 New Weapon: Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon QTE Encounters: 1 (Optional) The ATC Elites Shortly after the elevator stops, you will see Genevieve Aristide and Snake Fist are arguing about what to do with Alma. You will see two AT-L4 Proximity Mines in front of you. Pick them up if you don't have proximity mines and you can plant them in front of both gates. If you have more proximity mines, plant one on the ramp, one at the left side of the left gate, and one near the elevator. In this room, near the computer in front of the big screens, you will find the 53rd piece of intel “Elevator Checklist” under “Paragon Program” (M10I1). Snake Fist has shut off the systems so you need to override the lockdown to proceed, but before you do that, prepare yourself first, the enemies you will face later are some of the toughest in the game, needless to say, they can kill you in a heartbeat in Hard mode, due to their higher accuracy and damage output. Go to the upper area, where you will find an FD-99 and grenade, and an Armor vest at the back, near the elevator there is a Medkit, that's all you got. So try not to get hurt here or you will have a lot of trouble later. Go to the terminal at the upper area to cancel the lockdown in Sector 3, after that, six ATC Black Ops Elite Soldiers and two ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers will rush in, if you plant the mines right, you can get four of them in the first blow, which increases you odds of survival, stay at the upper area, you can either peek out with Slow-Mo and try to kill them with assault rifle, or let them come upstairs, but you need to watch for their grenades, which could land pretty close to where you are hiding, so the former is a better option, though it's pretty risky as well. You are not done yet, there will be more enemies waiting for you inside, normally one ATC Black Ops Elite Soldier and one ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier, take them both out with caution, if you do not see them inside, they will be in the next corridor. Go to the area with non- functional airlock, go to the room to your left, jump out of the broken window. You can see the room marked "Observation room D-400", There are three ATC Black Ops Elite Soldiers in there, try to take them by surprise, they are very good at finding the player, especially if you keep the flashlight on, in the early part of this mission, keep the light off unless you have to, or the enemies will notice you in no time. Assault rifle will do well enough here, save ammo for both Hammerhead and sniper rifle, both of them will be needed later. Now you are in the Sector 4, make a left U-turn to the corridor, go right when you see the crossroad-like area, head for the ladder to your front and go down, and come out the at another side, a Hammerhead is sitting next to the terminal, which is required for overriding the lockdown. The locked doors in the Sector 4 are not locked anymore. Now head for the half-opened door near the ladder, which is now functional, get in and head for the machine that moves the boxes, you will find the ninth Reflex Injector and two more proximity mines. Head for the room with a busted window, tagged "Chem Lab C-400", you will find the 54th piece of intel “Cancellation” under “Project Origin” (M10I2). Furthermore, the Security gate with red light covered in it, go right and find a ladder and go down, you will find the 55th piece of intel “Supplement Notes” under “Paragon Program” (M10I3). Go to the area with the specimen chamber, same as you see in the outer shell facility, Snake Fist will warn you about Aristede has opened some specimen cells in the holding area, and that means: more little freaks! Inside the specimen chamber and in front of the chair, you will find the 56th piece of intel “Paragon Findings” under “Paragon Program” (M10I4). Sgt.Becket vs Col.Vanek Enter the corridor with an Armor vest at the cart, and a Medkit at the end, you will see Col. Vanek and his Elite Soldiers, prepare yourself for a hard battle, first three ATC Black Ops Elite Soldiers will be rushing down the stairs right in front of you, take cover as they shoot on sight (the "obstacle", the machine arm to your front is a good idea), use the propane tank to your advantage, blow it up as soon as they get down the stairs. This is safer than using grenades, take them out while they are still burning. Don't advance just yet, one more ATC Black Ops Elite Soldiers will rush to your location from the lower left, more will appear at you left, take them out with extreme caution, they want you dead very badly, as they will do anything to kill you, including constant stream of grenades, group rush and fire while in cover, so take them out with your best friend: Slow-Mo and try to score headshots, they will die quicker. Once you are clear, move carefully to the front, as more and more ATC Black Ops Elite Soldiers will come, try to use the environmental hazard as much as you can, blowing up propane tanks while the enemy is nearby, then deliver some 5.56mm bullets from the assault rifle after the target is stunned, also, try to deal with one enemy at a time, always watch for anyone tries to flank you, if one guy gets lucky and slip from the side or rear, you are as good as dead. They will toss grenades also, you will need to find the secondary cover and pull back if that happens. There are at least five ATC Black Ops Elite Soldiers until you reach the stairs, because they are tough even when fought individually, use caution at all times, and you may die here a lot of time if you are not careful. Use gadgets to your advantage, Frag grenade can make them stop coming at you and make them retreat, shock and incendiary grenade can stun your foes, and proximity mines can stop anyone foolish enough to rush you. Don't blow yourself up though. One more ATC Black Ops Elite Soldiers will appear to your front as you go up the stairs, 1 more to your right after you reach to door, two more will appear to your left as soon as you go up, be careful that you will have almost no cover here, kill them quickly or you will die. Remember to use the propane tanks to your advantage, this will buy you some time if you have run out the slow-mo also. Go back to the 1st level for more Medical Injectors and there is one more Armor vest in the room. Don't let up, you are getting close, but there are still threats that bar your way, it's not easy to get here alive, so don't die here or later or you will have to start from the first corridor again. Go to the control room for more supply, head downstairs and don't enter the next room yet, or you will be full of holes, here, four ATC Black Ops Elite Soldiers and one ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier is camping at the far side, rushing in is a bad idea even with Slow-Mo, they can cut-off and surround you if you do that, and there isn't any immediate cover for you either. A safer way is to open the door, use Slow-Mo and kill one enemy them get back. This is slow but you will live, watch for thrown grenade, the door won't shield you from the grenade blast fully so you better stand back a little bit when you hear a grenade lands near you. In the morgue room where you fight the last of the ATC Soldiers, you will find the 57th piece of intel “Recommendations” under “Project Origin” (M10I5) sitting inside the box covered in the glass. You should now get the "Stalker" achievement/trophy for collecting 75% of the intel. After they are all dead, there is almost nothing standing between you and Col. Vanek, time to deal with him. Operate the terminal to begin the decontamination process, once that is complete, prepare to fight him after door opens. You have two ways to do this, the first one is QTE, this is slightly more difficult than previous QTEs, watch the button you have to tap and tap it quickly if you are not fast enough or tap the wrong button, Vanek will blow your head off with his shotgun. The second method is to use gadgets, you can use proximity mine or shock grenade, the mine will kill you on Hard, no matter how fast you pull back; the shock grenade requires some luck because you have to hit him directly and the fuse has to be well-timed. If you fail the second method, you still need to do the QTE. After you make your choice, press the red button and he will come charging at you. Snake Fist After Col. Vanek is no more, keep going and you will reach the Specimen Holding Area, this is another scary part of the game, as ten plus Abominations are in there, the gate behind you will shut after you get in, the enemies will be triggered right after you enter, so don't get in if you are not ready. Now the goal is to get into the control room at the 2nd level ASAP, unfortunately, the Slow-Mo will be run out even before you reach the control room. So use it while the little freaks show up. You will know that once you hear the high-pitched music cue. The door will be unlocked randomly, and one Abomination will jump out, remember that they can kill you in four wipes, don't give them a chance to surround you, or you die. Also, right after you move, make sure you get to the control room as fast as you can, because the door will be unlocked one-by-one as you move. Revealing more and more little freaks that will keep reducing the chance of your survival, the automatic shotgun is the best weapon here, but if you have no time to reload, put the assault rifle out. If you have to, get into one of the opened cells that no one can attack you from behind. Make sure you don't use the Slow-Mo while no enemy is around, use it only when you are ready to kill. Here is a quick guide for reaching the control room without getting hit, and for those who fail lots of times: once you get in, the door will shut, kill two Abominations first then start running, get the automatic shotgun ready, look left and get to the staircase quickly, only use Slow-Mo if you hear the high-pitched music, which means a little freak is broken loose; as long as you keep moving, you don't need to worry about anyone behind you. After you reach the upper area, use the catwalk to your left and make a run for the control room. This is the shortest route to safety and in lower difficulty, Slow-Mo is not even needed, but on Hard, the game spawns the enemies faster so you will probably do. I have tested several times in this area to find out how many Abominations will spawn, well, it is inconclusive. You should expect 15 to 18 before the lockdown is lifted. After the lockdown cancels there will be 3 to 5 more. Needless to say, go the safe zone ASAP helps greatly. Take a breath after you enter the control room in one piece, you will see more Abominations outside, they cannot come in so don't worry about them yet. In this room, you will find the 58th piece of intel “Test Results” under “Project Origin” (M10I6). Operate the terminal to override the lockdown. More cells will be opened but not all of them, this time go right after you leave the control room, after you kill all the Abominations you can see, keep moving to the right, there is a half-opened gate, get through it and you are in the clear. Look right you will see the armory to your left, you will have to make a decision that to abandon the assault rifle or the automatic shotgun, both choices have pros and cons, the reason to keep as many ammo for Hammerhead and sniper rifle as you can is that you will use Hammerhead as the primary weapon from now on, and sniper rifle for tough enemies. If you have 150+ ammunition for Hammerhead, 25+ ammunition for the sniper rifle, you can dump the assault rifle later. Otherwise, say goodbye to the automatic shotgun. Keep the four Incendiary Grenades and the Armor vest, you will need them later. If you want to keep both assault rifle and automatic shotgun, well, I can't say that is a totally bad idea, but you will have a harder time passing future missions. Keep going and you will find Snake Fist in the next room, whose real name is Terry Halford. There is a Medkit in this room. Also, the 59th piece of intel “I.M. transcript #4” under “Genevieve Aristide” (M10I7) is on the desk opposite where Terry Halford is. After some cutscenes, he will present you one of the ATC's experimental weapons: The Type-12 Pulse Weapon, it's like a BFG version of Type-7 in the original ''F.E.A.R. This is a very useful weapon I strongly recommended you to keep it, this thing will be helpful if you face tight situation or enemies like Heavy Armor. Either way, you have to take the Type-12 to continue. Use whatever gun you want to abandon to get it. The Unseen Danger Unfortunately, Terry got decapitated shortly after, you are on your own once again, you have to go back to the APC in one piece. Things will not run so smooth for you, however. Now you are facing the Replica Forces that tries to hunt you down, it is not an easy trip. First, two Replica Soldiers and one Replica Heavy Armor will be near the armory, lay some Incendiary grenades and finish them with automatic shotgun. Watch out for one more above you. Make sure you get supplied before leaving because the gate will shut after you enter. Now get your Hammerhead ready, snipe two guys in front of you and the 3rd at top-left, there will be two more Replica Soldiers and a Heavy Armor, teach them a lesson by sending Hammerhead slugs to their head. The Hammerhead will kill in no more than four shots if one strikes the head on regular Replica Soldiers, which kills faster than the assault rifle. Get to the control room and turn around, there will be one more Abomination that tries to ambush you from behind. Screw it with the automatic shotgun. Crawl through the hole and look at the lower side, pin three Replica Soldiers to the wall with the Hammerhead, after this you will return to Sector 4, kill two Replica Soldiers from above and jump down. Be careful here, enemies are all over the place. You will find three more Replica Soldiers and three more Replica Heavy Troopers, go to the corridor to trash another Replica Soldier, and a Heavy Armor will come out, here is a good chance to test the Type-12, aim at the big guy, and fire a Pulse ball to him. If you are lucky, you can kill anyone standing near him as well. Because it's a tight corridor and he is fairly slow, a well-aimed pulse ball will make sure he is no longer a threat. Alternatively, use sniper rifle here. If you have no more armor now, take the Heavy Armor with extreme caution, one slug can cut down 56% of your health (without Armor), two hits will kill you. Head for the newly opened gate, you can see Terry's head next to a Medkit and Armor vest, this is the warning sign that Replica Assassins are nearby. They are actually, in the next room. There is a total of four of them. Type-12 works really well here, but let's save the ammo for something else. The automatic shotgun is a good choice here since you won't get to fight the unarmed enemies too much, save the ranged weapon ammo and use the shotgun. If you have the assault rifle, then both it and the Hammerhead are okay to use. Whatever you do, don't let them get close to you, one hit will drain about 80% of health or armor. After you clear the lobby, call the elevator, one more Replica Assassin is hiding inside so watch out for him. Alternatively, if you are confident with your melee skills, you can try to kick them to death. 1 to 2 hits will do the job, slide kick (sprint and melee) is the most effective as jump kick is easy to miss, which can be fatal. I have killed all assassins in F.E.A.R. 2 with the melee attack in one playthrough, its possible with slow-mo, high risk but high reward. If you have not got "Snake Fist!" achievement yet (kill 10 enemies with melee), this is a good chance to go for it. After the elevator ride, kill one Replica Soldier and one Replica Heavy Trooper behind the window, then kill two more Replica Soldiers in the next corridor, you will meet up with Lt. Stokes, Sgt. Keegan and Sgt. Morales when you leave the corridor. Get into the APC, mission complete. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals